The Night that Changed it All
by linwe viper emily nolatari
Summary: So Tohru is such a nice girl, right? What would happen if she had cheated on Kyo the night before their wedding and found herself pregnant and unsure who the father was? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

She ever doubted her love for him, that is until that night

She ever doubted her love for him; that is until that night.

It was the night before her wedding, they had been back for only a couple of days and they decided that it would be a good idea to leave her alone that night so she could relax and cherish her last minutes as a single woman.

How long had it been since she'd been alone like this? They had left six years ago after graduating high school, and now they were back to get married.

As the night slowly crept by, she suddenly heard a noise.

"Wh…who is there?" she called out nervously.

"It's just me. Sorry to have scared you." A male voice answered her.

"Momiji-kun!" she exclaimed recognizing the voice of the one other person she loved the most.

"So…um…what can I help you with?"

"I apologize again. I know that you're supposed to be alone, but if I don't do this now I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life." He told her.

"Um…w...what is it Momiji-kun?" she asked concerned.

There was a moment of silence and feet shuffling before he answered.

"I love you." He said simply and with those 3 words the love she was sure to feel for her soon to be husband wavered a bit.

When the moonlight hit his face and illuminated those sad eyes, she felt something in her heart break. She felt the urge to hug him, to hold him in her arms and comfort him. At that moment she didn't know if she loved the man in front of her or the man that was to become her husband in a couple of hours, but at the same time none of that mattered. She had to trust her instincts.

The sunlight shone through the windows and gently hit her nude body with that warmth. As she felt that warmth she squirmed a bit before opening her eyes slowly and turning her head to face her companion who lay next to her, his arm gently resting on her bare abdomen. She closed her eyes for a moment, as if trying to erase the man sleeping soundly besides her and opened them again her resolve reaffirming itself once more. She slowly moved his arm from her body and headed to the bathroom to clean herself from her sin.

As the water washed away his scent, his bodily fluids from her body, tears fell from her eyes. She could not believe she had cheated on her soon to be husband.

She stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed and with one last glance to the man that still slept on the floor left the house quietly.

By the time he awoke she was gone. He checked his watch and realized that by that time she was already too far away from him. Again she had chosen _him_over himself and with that thought he smiled sadly to himself, but brightened up again as he remembered how her body had felt between his arms.

She still had time to retract and she looked for him but he was not there.

Maybe if he'd shown up to the ceremony her resolve would have crumbled, but he wasn't there and now she was a married woman.


	2. Chapter 2

She was the last person anybody would imagine that from. All her life she had been regarded as almost a saint, and even when she fell in love, it still seemed pure, not even that put a blemish on her -up to then-, perfect existence, but then that night changed it all, and the worst part was that she did not regret one bit. She still couldn't explain how she had managed to look at her husband everyday and not spill everything, how he had not  
suspected anything. She was never a good liar, and yet she lived her married life is seeming bliss. Maybe it was because since that night, she had not seen her other lover that she could almost pretend like that never happened. But that had happened and now she was carrying a child that she was not sure who that father was.

It had all happened so fast, she had a hard time remembering the details. If anyone had told her she'd be cheating on her soon-to-be husband, she

would have been the first one to dismiss that. It was such an appalling thing to do to someone who trusted her so much, she thought, but when it

came down to it, she felt more guilty for toying with the other's feelings than for having cheated.

Her feelings had become jumbled, she being unable to decipher her feelings for both men. Both were important to her, one was her first love, the

love of her life she thought, but after that little affair, she knew one thing, her soon-to-be husband was her first love, but was he really the love of

her life? Ultimately she decided that he was her true love and married him, but somewhere deep down she always asked herself if it had been the

right decision. Of course, now that she found herself pregnant, she decided, for the sake of the child growing inside of her to keep quiet about the

affair and let the child be born into a family. What she didn't know was the immense strain that decision was going to put on her marriage.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm pregnant!" his always chipper wife told him as she entered the house.

He felt as if a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped on him. He tried to smile, to go and hug her, but the most he could utter was a grunt.

Really? Pregnant? So soon? He was hoping for that day to be really far off, if anything, but preferably never to happen, and now there she was, 3 months into the marriage and pregnant already.

He had almost regretted marrying. He had always thought that she was the love of his life, and for the most part she was, but there was something about their dynamics that seemed off. They were just so different, and the thing that had brought them together had long been healing, to the point that he felt he could let go of her hand now.

He never had much of a family life, his mother died when he was very young, and his father hated him with a passion, so he had always longed for that kind of companionship, and well, his wife was full of warmth and love. He had fallen for that warmth that she radiated with, had fallen for the strength that she possessed, he felt safe with her, but at the same time he saw beyond her motherly qualities to see the woman that stood beneath, and he fell even more in love, but that had been six years ago, and he had been a child. It was more than a child's love, but nonetheless a child's love, being as he had never experienced anything like that before, and the intensity with which he had once loved her had dwindled to conformity. He didn't want to lose her, she was a part of his life, but at the same time his heart didn't do a back flip when she smiled at him, nor did his heart wrench at the thought of not being with her. He had only been married 3 months and he was already jaded. He felt like he had been married forever.

"Is something wrong?" she asked at his lack of emotion over what had to be great news.

"I'm just shocked, can't I?" he said a bit crossly.

She just shook her head. "It's alright, I was just as shocked."

"I need to cool my head, I'm going to go take a walk." He told her, trying to get out of there as soon as possible.

Once he was gone, she plopped heavily on a chair. She had noticed his change ever since they had gotten married. It was as if something in their relationship had changed once they had given the official "I do's", but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

He realized he was not thinking straight and that he had been too cold to her. I mean, it took two to tango, and it was as much his fault that he was about to become the unwilling father of some mewing, snot-nosed kid in a matter of months. He violently shook his head trying to clear the fuzziness he felt. He knew he had been cold, he knew he had to be nicer to her now that she was pregnant, he knew it was his kid, and he knew that he was forever tied to her and that child, and yet, even knowing that, he still could not find it in him to feel happy or even mildly excited. He asked himself how was it that people could get so excited over someone taking over their lives completely; he just could not understand that.

As he walked aimlessly around town, he thought of visiting a certain cousin of his who seemed to fit into fatherhood just fine, but then he realized he'd get a beating if he expressed his discomfort to someone who was a very happy father.

He cussed slightly, realizing for the first time that he really didn't have any friends outside of his huge family, and right now he needed someone who was not so in love with her.

And then, as if the gods had heard his prayers, someone called out to him.

"And you are?" he asked the breathless young man in front of him.

"You seriously don't remember who I am? I was in your class back in high school." The dark haired man told him, feigning hurt.

He shook his head, "Sorry, I don't remember you."

"I used to tease you a lot. I was there when that girl confessed to you and you so graciously rejected her."

He looked at his new companion suspiciously, "What, when did this happen?"

"I knew you were slow, but not this slow!" the young man mused, "It was during our class trip."

He reached into the farthest recesses of his mind to try and remember that event, and he finally did.

"Oh yeah her. She was annoying."

"So do you know who I am now?" the other man asked in earnest.

"No, not really."

"Arggh! Well it doesn't really matter, what have you been up to?"

He felt like he was talking to a complete stranger, even if this stranger swore to him that they had been friends in high school.

"I just got married and I'm gonna have a kid." He told him dispassionately.

"Gee, you sound so happy about that." The man told him sarcastically.

"I may be slow, but I can tell when people are making fun of me." He said crossly.

"I was being serious; it sounds like someone just told you your cat died or something."

"If you must know, I just got married. I don't really want an annoying kid right now."

"So who was the poor unfortunate soul that ended up marrying you?"

He felt a head ache coming, but at the same time he felt like there was a person who wasn't going to try and kill him for the fact that he was less than thrilled over his impending fatherhood.

"It was…" but the other man cut him off.

"Oh don't tell me it was that one girl you were dating back in high school."

"Yeah it is her."

"So man, you wanna go get a drink or something?"

He wasn't much of a drinker but he acquiesced, he just didn't want to go home yet.

"So what can you tell me, besides the fact that you got married and having a kid?"

"Not much, I just returned from abroad, I was studying martial arts."

They were just going through the motions, he couldn't remember who the man was, and the man didn't really know what to do with the information he was given.

"So yeah, how come you don't want to have kids?"

"It's too late for that now, I'm having one, but its just that I've never seen myself as a father, and besides I just got married, I wanted some more alone time."

"Oh, alone time, right." The other said coyly.

He spend a few hours with this relative stranger until finally he remembered him.

"I remember you. You were that guy."

"Yes I am."

So he had needed a friend, and he had found one that wasn't too fast on trying to beat the crap out of him, and for that he was grateful.

"Keep in touch man, I'm always here." His new friend told him as he headed home.


End file.
